


Find A Way (Sparky fanvid)

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Sparky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 2nd Sparky vid. Check out all the eyesex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Way (Sparky fanvid)

  
  
[Find A Way](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x8meka_find-a-way_shortfilms) _by[FanMagicks](http://www.dailymotion.com/FanMagicks)_  



End file.
